


North Wind X Female Reader (18+)

by FantasyLover369



Category: A Miser Brothers' Christmas (2008), A Year Without a Santa Claus (1974)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Breasts, Brothers, Butt Slapping, Christmas Smut, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comedy, Consensual Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Cute Ending, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Ejaculation, Erotica, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Flying Sex, Fourth Wall, French Kissing, Fucked Up, Fucking, Funny, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Genital Torture, Gentle Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, Groping, Group Sex, Holidays, Humorous Ending, Kissing, Large Cock, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Magic, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Masochism, Molestation, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Naughty, Neck Kissing, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, North Wind/Female Reader, North Wind/Reader - Freeform, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Punishment, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sadism, Santa Kink, Scent Kink, Seduction, Sex, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Kink, Skull Fucking, Slapping, Smut, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyLover369/pseuds/FantasyLover369
Summary: The nympho elf (that's you) tries to stop North Wind from taking over Christmas, but, instead, gets fucked by him and his minions. That's it. Porn.
Relationships: North Wind/Female Reader - Relationship, North Wind/Reader
Kudos: 10





	North Wind X Female Reader (18+)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote North Wind as a non-dom romantic gentleman, but it just didn't work for me at all, and the story got super slow and tedious. So, I converted him into this ultra-seductive, suave rapist because I am a fucking messed up bitch inside, and almost nothing normal makes me horny these days. ಠ_ಠ Just why? We get anal sex this time because the elf is so slutty she needs all her holes used. Well, except her ears, goddamnit.  
> Moreover, don't get angry if this isn't accurate to the movie. I've never seen the movie. The situation just sounded perfect, and I wanted the nympho elf to get into action. Anyway, I'm here to gratify my fantasies. So, deal with it.  
> Also, is Mr. Cool Breeze a good alias for North Wind? I fucking wish he had his own theme song like Snow & Heat Miser.
> 
> THE FEMALE ELF IS 18+

An alarm has sounded off on your phone, alerting you of a break-in at Santa's headquarters. Luckily, you have just finished servicing Heat Miser's minions while the boss is with his mother. After tenderly saying goodbye to the sunny beings wielding their frosting pipes, promising them your return, you head off in your sleigh, bestowed on you by Santa Claus himself. Upon arrival, you storm through the doors, peeping into every room and hallway, oblivious to the absence of elves, urgently searching for the source of the noise. A cloying musk cologne permeates your nose, emanating from the door to the toy factory.  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"  
Dashing in like a maniac, you flinch upon seeing the intruder, startled by his height and roguishly handsome countenance. He dons Santa's suit, but instead of the signature red, it's purple, and the fur is cream. He shoots you a smirk that reeks of ungodly smugness, even having the audacity to ogle you, accompanied by his six minions, some of them hovering in the air.  
"Well, what do we have here? An impersonator? Haha! Looks like I'm not the only one."  
His sonorous voice is sensuous, smoother than silk, and oozes with charm and confidence, akin to a movie star. Even his chuckle is sexy as fuck and has a villainous quality to it. It doesn't resemble jolly Ol' Saint Nick in the slightest, but it's positively enchanting to listen to. You feel like he is slowly making love to you with that ethereal voice of his. Furthermore, it doesn't help that his debonair looks mesmerize you and melt your core, kindling the erotic tension that's already made you weak in every anatomical part of your body. Have you seen him before? Yes, but not this close, so close you feel like a magnet drawn toward him. You nevertheless try to conceal your quavering voice and confront him.  
"North Wind! How dare you steal Santa's job, just so you can have all the glory for yourself. Have you no shame?"  
"Bah! Nevermind me. What are you supposed to be? Aren't you a little late for Halloween, sweetheart?"  
He teases, giggling together with his minions, to which you retort, blushing bright red.  
"I. Am. An. Elf! Geez, why is everyone so confused? Just because I am taller than average doesn't mean I'm not an elf. See? I've got pointy ears, I'm wearing the signature outfit, I've got magical powers, and-"  
"Hey, aren't you that slut who keeps sucking my brother's cock like your life depends on it? He told me his balls have been empty since."  
Now you're really stressed out. And, unfortunately, the odds that Heat Miser let the whole world know you fucked him is high, thanks to his big mouth.  
"Did he tell you? You know everything?"  
"Tell me? He practically bragged about it, after Snow Miser teased him, of course. Not that I didn't partake in the lighthearted bantering, but you know how insecure that hothead is."  
"What?! I told that fatso to be quiet. I hope Santa won't find out. Oh, yeah. Leave Santa alone, you... You purple meanie!"  
"Aww, such a tease. My knees are shivering. My immortal existence is threatened by an elf in a kinky dress."  
His nasty, scornful cackle arouses you, making you feel powerless, and he knows it.  
"No matter what you'll do, your defiance is futile. So, join me on my journey, or else."  
"Or else what?"  
"Let me show you."  
Suddenly, in a flash, he vanishes, only to then appear behind and grasp your tits with reckless strength, making you shriek in pain, feeling like they're gonna pop from the pressure. He ignores your cries and proceeds to knead them like dough, rubbing your perky nipples and shredding your top in the process. His minions snicker at the scene, perceiving how you clearly enjoy the treatment.  
"Stop! Stop it! Ah!"  
"Is that a moan I heard?"  
"Just...Fucking stop. Nngh."  
Yet again, you automatically moan when he licks your neck, secretly loving the way he handles you, plus the ultra-masculine presence he emanates, making your pussy lips part from the excitement.  
"You're an easy one to please, unlike my wanton sisters who are busy sucking Snow Miser's cock instead of mine. Mother's fucking favorite."  
"Just stop squeezing my breasts!"  
North Wind hoists you upward, your face snuggled against his, with an arm under your breasts and the other around your throat, forcing you to gaze into his emerald eyes, earning a faint whimper from you as you struggle to contain the bubbling thrill.  
"Stop."  
The second your trembling feet touch something thick and long, straining the fabric, steadily pulsating, you finally succumb to the urge and kiss him, moaning together in a lustful unison. Still holding you by the neck, he sneaks his hand under your skirt, unsurprised to discover you lack underwear, and fondles your treasure. While he fingers your cunt, you quickly come to your senses, realizing that he is the bad guy and must stop him from taking over Christmas and thus, with whatever iota of strength remaining within your fevered body, pull away and press your cheeks against his lips, which he savors with passion, licking it like it's candy, eliciting deep, bestial moans. No matter what, Mr. Wind is unfazed by your recalcitrance. Furthermore, as a form of punishment, he pinches your clit, tweaking it, instantly making you regret your behavior.  
"Ow! Stop pinching my clit! It hurts! You're gonna break it!"  
"Is that an invitation?"  
"No!"  
"Apparently it is since you should be fighting me with all your might when you possess magical powers, you fucking slut."  
You know he is right for you long to be dominated and degraded, used and abused. Your panting heart is drowning in all sorts of emotions, all of them toward him, and denying it is futile.  
"Go ahead then. Fuck me."  
"Aww, aren't you going to resist me? I love it when they beg for mercy. You can't surrender that quickly."  
"It's no use to fight anymore. You won. Take me. Make me yours."  
"Ugh, alright then. Let's see if you're still tight after getting porked by that uncouth brother of mine."  
He slams you down flat on a table nearby, and an elephantine organ parts your pussy lips. You look behind and see an enormous, blue-veined beast, throbbing, having a violet tip that leaks. His swollen, hairless balls are sleek and perfectly round, full of hot, sticky eggnog just for you.  
"It's huge!"  
"Bigger than Heat Miser's?"  
He grins, flaunting his cock, squeezing its tip.  
"Well, erm... I don't remember."  
"Oh, don't be shy to admit it, baby. We both know the truth. Now, Santa's gonna punish you for being a naughty girl."  
The second his cock slithers in, sinking balls-deep, you gasp with wide eyes as a frisson of joy sweeps through you, starting from bottom to top. Your mouth converts into an oval shape that elicits rhapsodic cries of sheer delight from each and every movement, being so sensitive to his cock-tip. His fingers sink into your fat as he grips your ass, slamming into it with all his might and destroying your a-spot. Instinctively, you lose control, tongue lolled out, slobbering all over the table and barely able to enunciate a simple word. Every second is a step closer to heaven, numbing your mind of rationality, decaying your sobriety bit by bit as the sinful high ravishes you.  
"S-stop. This is n-not right."  
"Keep moaning like that, and daddy's gonna fuck you silly."  
"What... What ab-bout Santa?"  
"I am Santa now and forever. If I think about it, you don't really seem to mind it, doll-face."  
"M-my name is D-Dorris."  
"Dorris? Hmm, sounds like a doll's name. Am I right, boys? Come on, join us."  
His six minions fly over to you, and four of them stuff your mouth full with their sausages while the other masturbates. Your vibrating throat tickles their lavender flesh, causing them to inundate your mouth with their transparent jizz. Gagging, you try to pull away, but they immediately slap you, then continue to fuck your face, almost stifling you.  
"You're still tight. Fuck."  
The sound of him vigorously smashing your lubricious bottom gives you carnal joy. It's the way he dominates you without remorse, squeezing you in his strong hands and pounding your fertile womb as he gazes at you with an expression of utter rapture. If his brutish grunts are any sign, he is nearing climax, and so are you. You can feel his twitching cock spume inside you, lathering your walls with a coat of sugary butter. Although your mouth is packed, your mind endlessly chants his name, singing praises to it.  
"Mmm-mmmm."  
"I'm coming, baby. Fuck!"  
He pants, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead, some dropping onto your back. Your lemonade waterfall blends with his sperm upon collision, forming a puddle on the floor and soaking Mr. Hot Air as it bursts outward. Seconds later, five of the minions overflow your cheeks with their swirling cream, the other one left behind, still masturbating, watching you consume his friends' milk. Intoxicated with ineffable euphoria, you pull the neglected fellow closer to suck his cock and show him unruly affection, catching his boss's attention. Without breaking eye-contact, you swallow his icing, keeping him inside until he is drained. North Wind leans in, still inside you, to whisper into your ear.  
"Hungry?"  
"Yeah."  
You sigh, fondling the minions' cocks, enamored with their anatomy. A pleasureful shiver runs down your spine when he withdraws, and the residual fluids spill from your gaping cunt, splashing onto his shoes, which he doesn't mind at all. While you are busy serving the tiny men, Mr. Cool Breeze rips off the rest of your clothing till you are fully naked.  
"Nice. Ready for round two?"  
"Yes."  
"Then get on your knees."  
Once you kneel in front of him, you pause for a bit to contemplate his treasure, how well-grown and fertile it is. You inhale his manly scent before proceeding to kiss his balls and cock, massaging his firm thighs and round ass, even smacking it once. His skin is immaculate and smooth, lacking even a jot of hair or wrinkle, and its smell is akin to honeysuckles. His enormous eggplant towers over you, aching for your touch, its violet tip dribbling with pre-come. He opens his coat to unveil his luscious chest and abdomen, muscles outlined with sparkles of sweat. He gives his cock a jiggle via flexing, smirking.  
"Wow. So yummy."  
"Like what you see, baby?"  
"I love it. You're so beautiful."  
You gulp, in awe of him, overcome with an insatiate desire to suck it till it's dry. Before you commence the fellation, you take the time to smother yourself in those milk-swollen balls, inhaling their succulent fragrance, wagging your tongue between them while gliding your hands down his abdomen, feeling the muscles ripple as he inhales, and reach for his cock that twitches upon contact. After giving each of his balls a sloppy kiss, you slip the mushroom tip into your mouth, hoovering up its secretions.  
"That's it. Good girl. Suck my dick like you sucked my brother's."  
"Ram it down my throat, daddy. Make me suck it. Rape my throat with it, daddy. I need it now."  
"Oh? Hehe. I'll have my way with you then."  
He taps you on the cheek, his voice deep and raspy.  
"You like it rough? How about this?"  
With saying that, he thwacks you hard enough to send you collapsing to the ground with a yelp, a sight that exhilarates him to the core.  
"Get up and suck daddy, you fucking bitch. Don't worry, I won't hold back."  
He seizes your legs, then holds you upside-down by your thighs, shoving his face into your bottom, and the next thing you know is he is in the air, floating, with you lying on top of him. Drooling in heat, you take his cock down your gorge till your lips meet with his ballsack. Your face and neck are stretched, something that you're accustomed to, yet it somehow feels new with him. Something about him provokes an emotion you haven't experienced for a long time, and you cannot deny it. You close your eyes to focus, to meditate on his love organ and its rhythmic pulses, to become one with it. He thrusts into you at a casual pace at first, luxuriating in your tight, warm, moist throat that vibrates when you moan.  
"Mmm, looks like you've got skills. No wonder my brother's been spewing his seed inside you all this time."  
He remarks with a tremor in his voice, barely able to scrutinize your deflowered pussycat without spontaneously feasting on it. Surprisingly, it's somehow still tight and intact. He inhales its cloying aroma, and, to his amusement, it smells like Heat Miser, which makes his cock tingle. Meanwhile, you squirm in inexorable delight, anticipating the second when his tongue laps over your tumid lokum.  
"My sisters would be jealous. Let's see what it tastes like."  
"Mmm-mm-mmm!"  
You moan as he sucks your swelling, albeit briefly, then circles around it with his tongue and deliberately evades the tip, repeating the cycle. He massages your thighs and womb to alleviate your struggle, but you want his whole mouth, not just lips. You want those sexy cheeks to sink in as he sucks you like a vacuum cleaner. However, he knows better than to submit to your demands, for the more prolonged the tease is, the more intense are the results.  
"Keep sucking daddy's cock, and you'll get what you need, my dear!"  
He slaps your ass almost continuously, causing your pussy fat to wobble, and it excites your swollen jelly. Such wondrous gestures motivate you to suck him with passion, face-fucking yourself, soon noticing his abdomen heave as he pants from the thrill.  
"Oh, you're making me drunk with that mouth of yours. Ah, baby."  
He sucks your tiny shaft, guiding his lips up and down, right and left, flicking his tongue on your crevice. To make it better, he inserts three fingers and, while still working on your jelly bean, starts stimulating your g-spot, making you go crazy. For a double orgasm to be in perfect sync, he must keep denying your clit the release it aches for and focus more on your pussy instead, which he does. By now, your clit tingles from his breath, even the faintest tap, pulsating with a desire to be satisfied. While he mercilessly hammers your face, you hear lustful noises behind you.  
"Oh, my god! I'm coming!"  
"Mmm!"  
At last, your body yields, your muscles spasm, and a stream of clear liquid fountains in his mouth. When Mr. Wind comes, his thick cream jets down your esophagus, flooding your neck and thus bursting outward everywhere, soaking his balls in his own cascade of sperm. You quickly pull it out to cover yourself with its drizzle, listening to him pant as you clutch his ecstatic daikon. While hoggishly absorbing daddy's milk, you glimpse at his tiny men, who stare needily.  
"May I suck their cocks, daddy?"  
"Go ahead."  
After putting you back on your feet, you assemble all six of the minions and gratify them by fellating three and giving two a handjob. Suddenly, your asshole is lathered with his honey, and the next thing you feel is him gently pressing his toadstool against the orifice.  
"No. Not there."  
"Why not? Gotta try something new."  
"But it'll hurt. Wait. Ow!"  
"Shut up, slut, and keep sucking my boys. Hehe. Looks like you're still a virgin down here. Mmm, good. At least I have something to claim."  
When he penetrates your donut and slides down your rectum, he is sent into a pleasureful swoon. Unlike inside your cunt, you feel everything, every inch, centimeter of texture. You can feel his bulbous tip, his veins, his girth, his throbbing flesh, all of it. Your eyes roll as it recklessly expands your canal, and a unique tide of pleasure churns within. It feels different, painfully sweet, and invigorating.  
"Harder, daddy! Harder!"  
He squeezes your ass so hard they almost pop, then begins to fuck you, mildly at first, then slowly jackhammers you senseless. You glance back and see his rubicund cheeks glowing, ecstatic, a look of bliss on his handsome face. Of course, you have already orgasmed, squirting almost nonstop, but he still fucks you, together with his minions. The sexual sounds are mixed, from ass-slapping to moaning, deepthroating, and secretions leaking. Eventually, he slams into you with great force and pauses when he orgasms, his icing inflating your belly as it swirls violently. He sighs with relief when he withdraws, satisfied and exhausted, while the minions shower you. Breathless, you lie flat on the floor, sore and glutted, yet still hankering for your lover's attention. When you turn to see him, he is reclining in midair, hovering, appearing content. You happily climb on top of him, straddling him, his cock stuck between your scarlet ass cheeks, groping your tits for him to watch.  
"You'll be rewarded for your obedience by becoming my head elf. Such a naughty girl. You'll definitely be on my naughty list."  
"Oh, North Wind."  
"Am I a good Santa Claus?"  
"Yes."  
"Am I a better Santa Claus?"  
"Yes!"  
You immediately kiss him, greedily savoring his lush lips, while he caresses your behind, enjoying your love and devotion. Both of you gaze into each other's eyes like lovebirds, smiling, blissful.  
"Alright, you airhead! What are you up to... What the hell?"  
"Looks like your girlfriend can't stay in one place, hee-hee. You should have chained her to the walls. I, for one, prefer to freeze them."  
"Will you shut up!"  
"Hello!"  
You bounce in excitement upon seeing the brothers, while North Wind, on the other hand, shoots them an arrogant sneer, flaunting his goods, which infuriates the flaming one.  
"What are you looking at, blow-hard?"  
"Oh, nothing. Care to join in? You should have brought your minions."  
"Maybe she can birth us some."  
Snow Miser teases, leering at you intently, at which Heat Miser rolls his eyes, irate.  
"Ugh. Anyway, let's go through this step by step. Firstly, where's Santa?"  
"I thought you knew. Dear reader, do you know?"  
"Don't play the victim, you narcissistic asshole! By the way, the kids aren't reading this, right?"  
Mr. Green Christmas whispers to his brother, who is flirting with you.  
"Obviously."  
"Okay, thank goodness."  
"Sure."  
"So, where is Santa Claus? What have you done to him?"  
Concern grows on their faces the longer they gawk at each other, except for Snowy, who stares at you, rapt. Finally, the awkward silence is broken when you speak up.  
"Before I left to meet Heat Miser, Santa said he had to have a meeting with Mother Nature to discuss important subjects. You think he's still up there?"  
Seconds later, Mr. Hundred-And-One bursts out laughing in his own crude manner upon realizing the truth.  
"Oh, so that's what she was hiding from us. Bahahaha! Remember how she blushed when we noticed the red coat? Eh, brother?"  
"Huh?"  
"Whatever."


End file.
